Infinity on High
by smartiecookie17
Summary: Set after season 3a. 8 months. 8 months is all it took to change Allison's, Isaac's, Stiles', Lydia's, Cora's, and Scott's lives. In these 8 months they found new love, new people to grieve over, and new nightmares they'll have to deal with. It's going to take time before they feel infinite again.
1. Step

** Okay so if you haven't read my profile, this is my first story. I'm very nervous and I decided that I would use teen wolf first because I like the show and its concept. I hope you enjoy and I don't own teen wolf or its characters**

Okay do you ever have this feeling where you like chest tightening because you're getting exiting? Well I felt that way every time I saw Allison Argent… but not anymore.

8 months earlier

"Hey Isaac wait up!" I turn around to see who other than Allison Argent coming up towards me. To me she's everything she's smart, beautiful, tough and sometimes scary. All she sees you as is Scott, her ex-boyfriend, McCall's roommate, the only beta werewolf, someone she can easily kill, and the only thing she doesn't know about me is that I've been in love with for so long it's not even funny.

I am immediately snapped out my thoughts when she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"What you thinking about Lahey"?

"Nothing" I do in a singy voice

"Come on don't give me that answer"

"Okay _nada"_

"Haha very funny"

We both laugh while taking steps down the stairs, but I stop when I feel both Scott's and Stiles' gazes upon Allison and I. I guess Allison saw it so she clears her throat and I turn my head to look at her she looks nervous. THE Allison freaking Argent nervous.

"So I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tonight and watch a movie?"

"Like a date?" I ask to which she blushes I give a seductive look and say "Ms. Argent you're trying to seduce me aren't you?" she stifles out a laugh not any more". At that moment the school bell decides to ring. "Well I'll see you tonight Lahey?" I laugh "Tonight Argent".

I walk to class with a smirk on my face thinking maybe life isn't that bad.

**So what do you think so far the next chapter will be in Stiles and Lydia's thing then to Cora and Scott. There will also be Erica and Derek but not much. **


	2. I'm no Superman

My life was so close to being perfect so close to being everything I wanted but then Stiles Stilinski has to ruin everything

8 months earlier

I was humming this song I can't remember the name but that's not important. I close my locker and who do I see Aiden. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want Aiden"

"What can't I see daddy's little angel"

I don't know why I said or more specifically to him but I said

"Yeah well I don't think that daddy's angel always gets hit by him in the morning"

And he just laughs in my face

"Come on Lydia stop lying I bet your dad never laid a finger on you" I scoffed and tried to walk away, but he grabbed me by the wrists and slammed against the locker doors but no one noticed.

"Don't try to walk away now please" he says in an angry voice I kick him on the shin and he immediately lets go I look him dead in the face and say "Screw you Aiden". I head for the doors and walk to my car so much for a good day.

Everything I wanted in life a best friend, a girlfriend, a dad that cared, good grades pretty much everything I ever wanted in life so now why am I on a plane to run away from here again?

8 months ago

I saw everything that happened and I was furious at Aiden. So I calmly walk up to him tap him on the shoulder, and while he's turning around I punch him on the jaw. While he's on the floor I pick him by the hems of his shirt and ram his body on the lockers. His face is priceless I'm pretty sure he's shocked by how strong I am and how weak he is. I lock his eyes with mine and whisper to him

"If you ever hurt her again I swear you won't ever live to see sunlight again''. I throw him on the floor and I hear coach yell "Stilinski".

"I know I know I'm suspended right". That's the last thing I say before going to try and find Lydia.


	3. Be Brave

Ah peace. I love the sound of silence these days, but then theirs the whole wolf and girlfriend thing

8 months ago

Of course the morning has to start off like this. Allison and Isaac, Stiles Lydia and Aiden, and of course me doing nothing to help the situation. "Hey McCall you okay"? I turn around to see that it's Cora who asked me if I was okay. She and Derek came back a few days ago.

"Um yeah just tired"

"No you're not. Derek says that's your face when you're no okay"

I put my hands up in defeat "Okay fine I'm not okay. It's just"

"Let me guess Lahey and Argent together"?

I sigh "not just that it's-she cut me off again-"Stiles and Lydia?" She laughs and I laugh. "It sucks being in the shadows huh"? As I was about to say my answer the school bell rang. We both laugh "Well saved by the bell McCall" and with that she left.

Well all my classes were boring. Stiles or Isaac or Allison or, at a last resort, Lydia weren't. Plus Cora isn't in any of my classes before lunch. I'm sitting by myself basically for the same reasons and I can't find Cora. Then suddenly someone hits me in the back of the head with a carrot. Cora come sliding into the seat across from me laughing. I give her a fake mad look and I stick out my toung she laughs "So want to come to my place for homework after school"?

"Yeah I need help anyways"

"Cool I got to go but see you after school" she says as she gets up

"Um yeah see you later McCall". With that she left.

After school I waited for Cora she shows up. A good 10 minutes later Cora shows with her hair in a bun, a black long sleeved sweater on top of a white shirt, jeans and black converse and it looks good on her…and now you think I'm gay.

"Hey McCall can I ask you a favor"?

"Sure what's up?"

"Um I walked to school do you mind if I" her eyes point towards my motorcycle.

"No it's no problem". I give her the extra helmet and she puts it on. I put on my helmet and go on the motorcycle. A few seconds later I feel this body sitting right behind me. I look back at her and she gives me a nod that means that she's ready. Somewhere along the way her hands slide across my chest… I feel a tiny bit infinite.

It's so quiet… that's because it's 3 in the morning. And when it's noon I have to deal with Isaac and Lydia. Fun.

8 months ago

When we got back to the apartment we went to my room and worked on homework. Me being my bored self at the time I asked "So what's the deal with you and Allison"? He tenses and clears his throat.

"No we're just friends". I raise my eyebrows

"Really"?

"Yeah". I walk over to him and put his hands on my hips

"So if we were to kiss right now you wouldn't feel the tiniest guilty"?

"Yeah". He closes the space between our lips for only a few seconds. When we stop our foreheads touch. I open my mouth to speak but I'm stopped by the sound of a door being opened and slammed and Derek yelling "Cora we're in trouble".

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like the story so far. please comment on what you think I should do or how you like so far and thank you for reading what I have so far.**


	4. I will Follow you into the Dark

I keep on crying and crying. For once in my life can I just stop crying? Well no because there really is no other way to react to the news I got.

8 months earlier

Before lunch, Isaac and I have one period together, world history. I always get there before him so I sit in the middle row second to the right. Of course Isaac comes late and ends up getting the chair closest to the door. The teacher usually makes us copy notes from out textbooks. The whole time, I can't help but stare at Isaac. I also notice that another girl is staring at Isaac, my chest tightens at the fact that she might like him. When the bell rings the girl immediately goes up to talk to him. As I'm leaving I hear her say her name to him, Savannah. In the hallways I walk kind of fast, okay really fast, to the cafeteria. I just feel a tiny bit angry at Isaac and Savannah, I don't know why. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Isaac call my name.

"Hey Allison wait up" he yells. I try to walk faster than him he catches up to me. I try to get away from him, but eventually he grabs my arm and makes me face him. His eyes are observing me like trying to find what's wrong.

"Allison" he says softly, "What's wrong"?

I take in a deep breath before starting, "When you were talking to that girl, I just felt like my chest tightened. I don't know why though. I just felt upset. I'm barely getting by with the 'events' that have been happening. The last thing I need is for the person that's most likely keeping together to have a moody and perky dumb blonde girlfriend. Okay sue me." When I was finished he looked astonished. He just stood there. Just when I was about to leave he pulls me in for a hug. My arms slowly wrap around his back. When he pulls out the hug he gives me a smile.

"Thank you for telling me that. Really". I give him a small smile.

"Are we still on for tonight"?

"Yeah, I got to go to the library but, yeah". With that he left.

Around 4:30 my doorbell rang. I open the door to find Isaac with his backpack on. I wave him hello and invite him in.

"So what movie do you want to watch Lahey"?

"I don't know. What you got"? We ended up picking Ocean's 11. Halfway through the movie my head ended up on his chest his fingers played with my hair. Eventually I fell asleep.

(Dream of Allison)

All I could see was a white hallway. I tried to stop myself but I kept on walking. While I was walking there were windows like those at an interrogation room where you can see the criminal but the criminal can't see you. The first was Cora she was dressed in all black. Black heels, a black tank top with lace sleeves, a pencil skirt with a lace train, and her hair was in a half up half down doe. She was pacing around in a circle. Then, out of nowhere she screamed no as the walls spilled red eventually she gave up and laid down in the middle of the room crying.

The next was Lydia she was dressed so beautifully. She wore a white ball gown and her hair was put into an intricate bun. She was crying and it looked like she was slowly losing her mind. She kept on whispering I can't do this. The she broke this vase and grabbed a piece of the shard she put it against her throat. That's when I felt use of my legs again. I ran up to the window and kept on banging my fist on the glass, but it was too late. I kept yelling no no no.

(End of dream state)

The next thing I remember is Isaac gripping me by the shoulder and telling me stop.

"What happened"?

"You were fine but then you kept on crying and hitting the pillow. I tried to stop you, but you ended up hitting me. Then you kept on saying "No stop don't do it". At that point I was trembling. Isaac noticed it to because the he sat down next to me and hugged. I finally just let all the tears flow out. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Okay so what did you guys think of that chapter**? **In the next chapter I'll explain what happened with Lydia and Stiles. And in Cora's and Scott's chapter I'll explain what made Derek upset. I know there isn't a lot of romance with them but the romance is going to take time. In their next chapter, Allison will explain her dream to Isaac. can anyone guess what all titles have in common? I hope you guys like it so far and please review. :)**


	5. The Girl

(Stiles P.O.V.)

When I'm out the school doors I try to look for Lydia. I spot her sitting at a tree. I sit right next to her. Its silent all you can hear is the surrounding sounds. It takes a good couple of minutes before she talks.

"Thank you"

"For what"? She swallows her throat.

"For being someone who cares about me. For being someone who has been brave to tell me they love me, even with all my flaws. For being someone that I can talk to. I also want to thank you for the Aiden thing, I saw. I want you to know that I will never be able to thank you enough". At that point she's in tears. I wrap my arms around me as she gives shaky breaths. She looks up at me and says "Well say something". I don't know what to say so I sing.

"_I wish I could do better by you cause that's what you deserve"_

She looks up at me and smiles. That was the song she was singing earlier. I heard her. I keep on going

_You sacrifice so much of your life  
In order for this to work_

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams  
Sailing around the world  
Please, know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful girl_

_When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
Knowing that I may have been the cause  
If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost_

Then she joins in

_You don't ask for no diamond rings  
No delicate string of pearls  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful girl_

When we finished our lips are only inches away. To my surprise she's the one the closes the space. What was only seconds felt like hours. When she pulled away she didn't look at me. She's about to say sorry but I stop her by kissing her. She kisses back. When we pull away, she smiles.

"My mom is throwing this ball in like one month would you like to as she puts it 'escort' me"?

"Yes I would totally like to" I say I a British accent "escort you". She laughs.

"Okay well thank you sir Stiles see you tomorrow"?

"Yeah". She kisses me one more time before getting up to leave she waves me goodbye. I felt infinite once more.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Shoutout to ProudlyUnique for being my first follower. **


	6. Guns for Hands

(Scott's P.O.V)

When I heard Derek's voice, I silently cursed in my head. I looked up at Cora and smiled, she smiled back.

"Come on lets go see what that's about". I say while kissing her cheek. I grab her hand and lead her down the stairs. We find Derek pacing around the room, muttering something to himself. Cora put her hands up in defense and says.

"Derek, what's going on"?

"Um well, you see".

(Derek's P.O.V. flashback)

_I was at this café outside thinking about the last few months. Saddest things: Erica's and Boyd's deaths. Happiest things: nothing, well at least we got Peter on our side. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by who other than, Peter. He sits down in the chair opposite of me and he puts his hands on the table with a smug smile. I can't help but feel like he's done something, even though I haven't been able to prove it. It's just a feeling I have like he has an evil mastermind plan._

_ I don't even bother looking up from menu. "What do you want, Peter"?_

_ "What can't an uncle come to eat brunch with his favorite living nephew"? I snort at his response._

_ "Not you, so I'll ask again what do you want"? He sighs._

_ "Okay I'll be honest. Jennifer Blake is dead. I killed her. While she was trying to save herself I killed her because I was offended when she questioned me as an alpha. Because, Derek, I am the alpha, and you and I both know it. I'll also be fair and tell you my plan. A month from now Lydia's parents will be throwing a ball because they want to. At the party I'll kill someone. Oh alright stop giving me that look, I'll be killing Scott McCall. As a present I'll let you tell the werewolves, but only the werewolves. If you tell anyone else I will kill a human". I'm unable to respond. He begins to talk again._

_ "I told what you want to here. Well I have to leave, but it was good catching up, and don't worry I'll pay for this". He pulls out his wallet and puts the money on the table. Even when he's gone, I'm still unable to move. I'm so confused. I thought he was fine. I thought we didn't have any problems. I'm angry. How does he think that he can just kill Scott, and that Scott won't go down without a fight? I'm so upset, and so and mad. The only thing I can think about is that the day of the ball, will also be the day of Peter's death._

(End of flashback, Scott's P.O.V.)

When Derek finishes telling Cora and I the flashback, I'm so angry. I don't even have to look in a mirror I know that my eyes are a golden glaze. I tighten my grip on the pillow I'm holding. Cora puts her hand on my shoulder and softly says "Scott". I'm so angry that my hand, with its claws, slaps Cora across the face. The next thing I know I'm up against the wall with Derek's arm pinning on my neck, and Derek ready to go all wolf on me. Cora comes up and I can see the deep red marks on her face. I'm so ashamed and disappointed with myself. Cora is shaking Derek's free hand.

"Derek it's okay I'm okay. The last thing we need is for you to do what Peter wants". A few seconds later Derek's arm stops pinning me. He looks at Cora and says, "We talk to tomorrow". That's the last thing he says before leaving my room. I immediately turn my attention to Cora.

"Cora I'm so sorry- she cuts me off "Scott it's okay, but I think you should leave". I nod and get my jacket. I walk up to her and she tenses. I'm so mad at myself. I clasp her head with my hands and kiss her on the forehead. I see a tear fall from her cheek. I've never seen her this afraid. I wipe the tear with my thumb and move to the door. I open the door, and before I leave I look at her one more time.

On the motorcycle ride over, I make a detour to the forest. In the forest, I start hitting this tree. I don't care that I'm getting these bruises and cuts on my hand, I just keep on hitting the tree. A million thought run in my head. I'm supposed to lie to Stiles, Allison, and Lydia for a whole month. What am I supposed to do when I get that angry again? Hit someone on the cheek again? The more I think, the angrier I get. The angrier I get, the harder I hit the tree. At one point I just stop and look at my hands. They're so purple and blue. They're bleeding hard and fast. I just scream as loud as I can. When I finish yelling I slump my body over the tree and I silently cry. I get up and drive the motorcycle to my house. My mom's already asleep and Isaac isn't home yet. I go to my room and change into my boxers with my shirt on. The last thought I have before going to bed is the same one as Derek's, the day of the ball will be the day of the death of Peter.

**What did you guys think of the chapter? I want to give a shoutout to DeniquaNFrye for reviewing my story and for giving me ideas and criticism. Please more reviews guys. Even if it's to tell me to work on something it would so help. Thanks to everybody who was read this J**


	7. Northern Downpour

(Allison's P.O.V.)

In my dream this time I feel nothing. Like there's something protecting me from seeing my nightmare. I wake on the left side of my bed I feel sleepy, but not to sleepy to go back to sleep. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something. It's Isaac, sleeping in his clothes from last night. He looks calm and peaceful. I also notice that I'm in my clothes from last night, which consist of a pink tank top with a matching pink shirt on top and jeans. I gently shake Isaac awake. He stirs and looks at me with surprise, but then the memories of last night come back to me and he gives me a lazy smile. He gets up and stretches his body.

"Hey". I give him a smile.

"Hey". He puts his hand on my shoulder and rubs it soothingly.

"What happened"? He swallows his throat.

(Isaac's P.O.V. flashback)

_ Everything was fine. I was watching the movie while using my finger to play with Allison's hair. A couple minutes after she fell asleep. If you told me a year ago that Allison Argent would be asleep in my arms. I'd laugh right in your face. Then, out of nowhere she started crying. I tried shaking her awake but she wouldn't._

_ "Allison wake up". I kept on shaking her. Then her hands raised and she was hitting my chest screaming no no no. I couldn't see her like this._

_ "ALLISON" I screamed her face. Her eyes finally opened and she looked around the room as if trying to see what was wrong. My heart was racing. I realized that I can never see her that pain. That it would break my heart if she was ever that scared again._

_ "What happened"?_

_ "You were fine but then you kept on crying and hitting the pillow. I tried to stop you, but you ended up hitting me. Then you kept on saying "No stop don't do it". When I finished talking to her, she look so fragile, I've never seen her so week. I brought her in for a hug. She quietly cried on my shoulder. A good twenty minutes later she fell asleep. I carried her bridal style up the stairs to her room. Every time I tried to leave her, she looked as if she was going to cry again_. _I crawled in to her bed right next to her and held her in my arms. It felt nice to be the one to console her. I didn't want to leave her for the night. The last thing I remember is me pulling Allison closer to my chest._

_(_Allison's P.O.V. End of Flashback)

I don't know what to do. I swallow my throat and look right into his eyes. I move over to him and give him a smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank 're so kind, and I can be so mean sometimes, so thank you. I meant it yesterday when I said you might be the person keeping me together. I can never repay you. There is this movie with this thing called 20 seconds of courage, so this is my 20 seconds. I like you, I've liked you ever since, well I don't know. I did know that when that girl was talking to you, that I was thinking that she's going to kiss you goodbye, and you're going to take her to the movies. I want to be that person you take to the movies, and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. The reason I'm telling you this, is because that when I was sleeping there was something protecting me from that nightmare, I could feel something protecting me. So thank you".

When I finished talking, I looked up to him. This was the second time I expressed my feelings to him. When I finished my speech I was standing. He came up to me, and kissed me. When I kissed back he didn't pull away. When we stopped our foreheads we're touching.

"Allison you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that". We both laugh. I took him downstairs and lead him to the kitchen. He sits down as I begin to make both of us breakfast. I feel happy in the moment. When we both finish our breakfast, I take the plates to the sink. When I get back he looks fidgety. I know he wants to know about my nightmare, I guess I owe him that.

"In my dream there was this like white hallway, and there were these windows. In one of them was Cora, and she looked so pretty. Then the walls were spilling red, and she was screaming and yelling no. I was mad with myself there was nothing I could do about it. I-I couldn't fell my feet. They were numb. The next window was of Lydia and she was dressed in this Gone with the Wind type dress. She broke this vase and grabbed a piece of the shred, and she held it against her neck. I felt my feet and I ran to the window, but it was too late. I saw her fall to the ground. My friends lifeless body just lying on the floor". By the time I was finished I was on the verge of tears and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Allison it was just a dream".

"No it wasn't. Dreams wouldn't feel this real. It was like a premonition".

"Okay, why don't you get cleaned up, and when you're ready we can go visit Deaton. After though I have to meet up with Scott and the Hale's, but I'll come back okay"?

I simply nodded my head before going up to take a shower.

**Okay so what do you guys think? I also want to say there isn't going to be much dates and couple stuff except for Lydia and Stiles… that is until the ball scene *hint hint*. Please review. J**


	8. Let her go

**Okay I know I'm braking the pattern by not letting Stiles and Lydia have this chapter, but I like what I'm doing with Allison and Isaac. For anyone who was excited about a chapter with Lydia and Stiles, sorry. J**

(Allison's P.O.V.)

The car ride to Deaton's felt like forever. I was nervous I wanted to see what was wrong with me, but I wish Isaac came. If I'm being honest I guess it was my fault he left.

20 minutes earlier

I was on my bed trying to brush my hair, but I couldn't. I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize Isaac staring at me.

"You ready to go?"

"I'm actually thinking we shouldn't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well it doesn't matter what you want as long as you find out what's wrong."

"Maybe I don't want to find out what's wrong and why are you pushing?"

"Because I care about you Allison, and believe it or not I love you." I freeze, he said those 3 words. I react badly to when someone cares about me.

"Well maybe I don't feel the same way."

"Really? REALLY!?" This time he yells loudly. I get mad at him for yelling at me.

"Yes really because we only started a real relationship this morning!" I bellow at him.

"I can't believe I was too stupid to realize. That you are too cold and dark for you to love anyone in life. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm no Scott FREAKING McCall!" There are tears in my eyes when he finishes yelling.

"GET OUT!" He leaves my room by slamming the door.

I decide to call Lydia.

_Hello –L_

_Lydia he-he yelled at me_

_I'll be right there –L_

(Isaac's P.O.V.)

I'm so mad at her. I know I had no right to push, but I just want what's best for her. She could've told me she's not ready to tell me those words, but telling someone they don't feel the same way just hurts. I wish we never had that stupid fight. This might sound mean, but I want see if she's the first one to talk. I'm driving to Derek and Cora's place because while I thought Allison was in the shower they told me to come over as soon as possible. I park at their house and see Scott's motorcycle isn't hear. Even though I used to live here, I still knock on the door. Cora answers it and I see a big red mark on her cheek. I quickly put my hand up to her cheek, she winces.

"Cora, who did this to you?" Derek then decides to join the conversation.

"Yeah Cora, tell him who did this to you."

"Stay out of this Derek." She says.

"Cora just tell me who did this."

"It was Scott. He got mad and just." Scott then decides to walk in at this moment. Within seconds I have him pinned up against the wall with both hands gripping his shirt. I may be a beta, but when I'm mad, I'm mad.

"Dude, Isaac, what the hell's wrong with you?!" he yells.

"You think just because you're an alpha and you're mad you can just go around hitting people?" I say getting louder and angrier by the second. Cora tries to interfere but Derek is holding her. Scott then turns us against the wall when I'm the person pinned.

"You think I don't feel bad enough? I don't need your fucking attempts to try and scare me." He yells. That put me over the edge. I quickly put him on the floor and punch him on the face over and over. Cora yelling at me to stop but I don't I'm angry. I don't stop until Derek pulls me off of him. And what does Cora do, she runs right to him. I know they want me to apologize to him but I don't feel sorry for what I do.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm her or should I just leave?" Derek quickly explains the situation with Peter and the ball to me. I can understand why Scott was angry but that stills doesn't give him an excuse.

"Wait I still don't get why we can't tell Allison, Stiles and Lydia."

"Cause if we do Peter's going to kill people, and we thought since you're getting so close to Allison you can be the one to take care of her at all times."

"Yeah you see Allison and I aren't on the best terms right now."

"What did you do?"

"Well I told her I loved her, she told me she doesn't feel remotely close."

"Tough break, but who's going to take Allison then?"

"I'll take her." Chimed in Cora.

"Great so Cora has Allison, Scott has Stiles and you'll have Lydia." I merely nod. "All of you start protecting them on Monday got it?" I nod again before getting up to leave.

**What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Reviews please. J**


	9. When did your heart go missing

(Lydia's P.O.V.)

Allison was a huge pain in the ass. Don't get me wrong I love that girl like sister but seriously if you can kill werewolves you can apologize to a boy. That's just Allison she's stubborn. When I close my locker door, Isaac is standing there.

"What do you want?"

"What? You're my friend can't we hang out?"

"No. I mean trust me I think Allison should apologize but I'm basically betraying her by hanging out with you."

"Hang out with me for the day. We basically have the same classes all day. Scratch that we do have the same classes. Please?" He gives me a puppy smile.

"Fine whatever." The school thinks it a good idea if we, the whole school, have extracurricular classes. All of us except Allison and Cora chose singing. They chose acting. While we're walking Isaac keeps asking me questions politely and I finally had enough and snapped at him.

"God Lahey just talk to her!" He's quiet the rest of the way. The music teacher, Mr. Fabino, comes in and tells us to stand up and sing a song. He also says that by the end of class all of us will probably sing a song. Isaac gets up and says,

"I'll go." He pick up an acoustic guitar. "When I sing they'll know it's for them." He starts strumming his guitar.

_Love don't come so easily  
This doesn't have to end in tragedy  
I have you and you have me  
We're one in a million  
Why can't you see?_

Everyone and I immediately know he's singing about Allison. Until…

_I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing, yeah?_

He looks right at me when he sings that. My faced I shocked. I look around the room to see other people's faces. Everyone has the same reaction as me. Then I look at Stiles and Scott and they're both angry. I stifle out a laugh at Stiles. I look back at Isaac and he winks at me. A genuine smile appears on his face.

_I meant every word I said  
I never was lying when we talked in bed  
I'm retracing every step in my head  
What did I miss back then?  
I was so, so misled_

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?

I don't understand  
How could you forget what we had,  
It's so wrong

At this point everyone, except Stiles and Scott, joins Isaac in singing to me. Isaac passes the guitar to Danny who keeps playing the song. Isaac and takes me by the hand and sings while dancing. He puts a hand on my back while the other intertwines with my fingers. My other hand is on his shoulder.

_I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?_

He lets go of me and sits me back down. He grabs the guitar from Dannyand continues singing.

_Yeah!_

Things were so good  
We had a little dream  
A little dream together  
Buy a house, settle down, do our thing  
But you disappeared on me  
And your heart, your heart went missin'  
I don't know how to find it  
I don't know where it is  
I don't know where your heart went  
It was here just the other day  
Now it's gone  
I'm gonna call the police  
Call the investigator, the heart investigator

When he was finished, everyone was cheering him on except for you know who. He walked up to me and stood up in front of me. I jumped up and practically threw myself at him as my petite body slammed against his somewhere around 6 feet tall body. Mr. Fabino was so happy with that he dismissed us from class 40 minutes earlier. Isaac and I walked out with his arms slung around my shoulder. My thoughts of Allison, werewolves, the ball, and even Stiles disappeared. Too bad I can't brag this to Allison, but for right know I want to enjoy this.

**What does this mean for Allison and Isaac? Don't worry everyone will get their happy ending. The song Isaac sang was When did your hear go missing. Review guys. J**


	10. Taking Chances

(Lydia's P.O.V.)

Isaac and I decide to sit at a bench by a tree.

"So what did you think of my performance?"

"I think the girl you sang it for is really pretty."

"Why thank you" he says in a British accent. After a few minutes of silence I talk.

"So why did you sing to me?"

"Well 1) I think the chorus summed up on how I felt about you in that moment- I snort at that- " 2) you saw Stiles' crazy jealous and Scott's crazy mad face. You want Stiles this helped and I wanted to piss Scott off." I merely nod at that.

"So Lydia, it's your turn to sing." I roll my eyes but put my hand meaning help me up. He get up and pull me up. I grab his hand and drag him to the music room. We have this like music guy who's like always there so I whisper to him what I want him to play and point my hand at a chair for Isaac to sit. The guitar softly starts.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last

I search for Isaac's face and he has a smile tugging his lips. I give him a smile back and continue singing.

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

I haven't really practice this song I just wanted to sing it. I look at Isaac and he has a full-fledged smile on his lips; so do I.

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

I could feel the tears in my eyes.

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

Isaac stands up and grabs my hand and joins me in the song.

[_Lydia, _**Isaac, and ****_Both]_**

**_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**

_What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

**_And I don't know much about your world _**

At the end of the song I'm at the verge of tears. Isaac pulls me in a hug and the tears flow. Isaac strokes my hair and shushes me. After I finish crying he speaks.

"You were going to sing that song to Stiles huh?" I nod my head to speak but he closes it. I pull away from the embrace and wipe my tears.

"You're a good friend you know that?"

"Yeah. You're a horrible friend you know that Red?"

"Red?"

"Yeah- he grabs a piece of my hair- "Red". I hit him on the soldier as we walk to our next class. I see Stiles sitting by himself. I look at Isaac and he gives me a nod. I sit next to Stiles and talk.

"Hey"

"Hey". I look at him, he looks mad.

"What's wrong?" He shuts his notebook and studies me.

"That was a nice song you sang to Isaac. You know about taking chances."

"Stiles listen- he cuts me off- "No you listen. I thought that we were together but oh silly me Lydia totally forgot about Isaac who by the way you best friend is totally in love with. I thought that you weren't going to do anything while he was singing to you but then you go up a fucking dance with him. I then I thought you know maybe it was just a performance as a friend but then I hear your voice outside of the music room and your there with Isaac who after the performance pulls you into a hug." I scoff at his rant.

"Well maybe if you would've spied on me a little longer, you would've known the performance was for you." I get my books and exit the classroom. While walking the hallway I hear someone yell my name and turn around. It's definitely no Stiles.

** Who do you guys think it is? Sorry I haven't been updating lately, SCHOOL. Pleaseeeeeee Reviews! J**


	11. Float On

(Allison's P.O.V.)

The only people in my acting class are Danny and Cora. Cora has been by my side the entire day and it's kind of freaking me out. The teacher comes in and tells us about the play we're going to do: "Ways to Live Forever". The story is about this kid named Sam and how he goes through the final stages of Leukemia. When the teacher ask who wants to play Sam none of the boys raise their hands but the girls are eager to try. The scene is one of the final scene where Sam and his dad, with the rest of the family, are in the parents' bed. Cora, who plays Sam's sister, and another girl who plays the mom, lies in the bed pretending to be asleep. The teacher picks me to be Sam and Danny to play Sam's dad. I pretend I wake up from sleeping and look at Danny. Danny opens his mouth to talk.

"Hey"

"Why am I in your bed?"

"Because you've got a temperature." We stare at each other and then suddenly he talks again.

"I love you."

"I know." My character is supposed to drift back to sleep and while I'm pretending to sleep I realize something I'm actually falling asleep.

(Cora's P.O.V.)

When the scene's over most people have tears in their eyes. The teacher tells us all to sit down but Allison doesn't move. Danny gently shakes her but she doesn't move. Then Danny shakes her hard and I realize something she fainted.

"Danny get her to the nurse!" I yell. The whole class is frantic and I bolt out of there. If I'm correct Isaac is supposed to be in English. When I'm there I open the door and all eyes are on me. I search frantically for Isaac's and when I find them I say loud enough for his wolf-hearing to hear.

"Lahey, Allison fainted." Those words made Isaac bolt out of his seat and run to the nurse's place. When we got there, the nurse told us to be quite. She looked peaceful. Isaac sat immediately by her side and held her hand. He had tears in his eyes. I went up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He looked away and met my eyes.

"For what?"

"For beating the crap out of Scott." We both lightly chuckle at that. I bend down and kiss him on the cheek and walk out. Before I leave he says "If he hurts you again call me." I softly smile.

(Isaac's P.O.V.)

My thumb does soft circles against her hand. Her hand. It feels so cold. I wasn't lying when I said I loved her and even when she said she doesn't feel the same way, I couldn't be mad at her. I hear a soft groan coming from her mouth. My eyes shot up and see her eyes open.

"Oh my god." I say while kissing her forehead.

"Isaac I am so sorr-." I cut her off by kissing her passionately. We don't talk but I get in bed with her and we both fall, slowly, back to sleep.

(Allison's P.O.V.)

When Isaac fell asleep, I start thinking. I've been feeling weird for the past couple of days and that story, Ways to Live Forever, has got me thinking. My dad's Mom died of Leukemia. Which scares me because it can easily pass of to different people. Though, would it be so bad if I had it? It would make a lot of people's lives a whole lot easier. I should stop thinking I probably fainted due to stress or something. I didn't know it then but in the back of my head, a little buzzing started.


End file.
